ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Flambo's Hot Mess
is the second episode of Snail 10. Plot Snail was slithering or whatever along a random forest pathway. He was playing with the watch and spinning it randomly. (Snail): Hmmm He bumped into something steaming hot. (Snail): OWWWWWW! Suddenly, a flame cat thing shot a flame blast at him (Snail): AAAAAAAAH! Snail yelled and fell backwards onto his shell. (Flame Cat): Oh sorry, Bud, Hehe, Could've had fried snail for diner, Are you okay? He grabbed Snail's hand and pulled him up. (Flame Cat): Hehe, Sorry, I'm Flambo Flambo put out a hand for Snail to shake. Snail shaked his hand. (Snail): Well, I gotta go, Sorry (Flambo): WAIT! (Snail): What? (Flambo): Hehe, I kinda spilled PB's jelly beans and I could, hehe, kind of use some help collecting them, hehe, back up? (Snail): Eh, well I'm kinda busy..... Flambo did a puppy dog eyes like thing. (Snail): Must.......resist..... Snail struggled and tried to close his eyes. In his mind, the puppy eyes appeared. (Snail): NUUU! Fine, I'll help you. (Flambo): Yay! Now follow me to that moving platform thingy and we will start collecting the jelly beans. (Snail): Let's just fly there. (transforms) Snailfly! (Flambo): WHOA Snail picked up Flambo and starts flying toward the platform thingy. When they are there, he timed out. (Snail): Aw come on! (Flambo): How did you do that? (Snail): Long story, now let's start collecting jelly beans. They jump from panel to panel (Not very easily for Snail) (Snail): I can't go on....... much longer (Flambo): Come on, we have 29 more levels to go (Snail): FUUUUUUUUUUUUU! They climbed on. (Snail): Are we almost there? (Flambo): Yes (Snail): YAY, HOW MANY MORE LEVELS!? (Flambo): 26 (Snail): Oh my god........ The continued on. (Snail): How about now? (Flambo): Closer.... (Snail): Let me guess, 20 more levels (Flambo): Close....... 23..... (Snail): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU YOU FLAMBO! (Flambo): Come on! Just 23 more levels! (Snail): AGGGGH! Snail transformed to Snailfly and did the same. Later... (Snail): Done yet? (Flambo): Nope, 14 more levels. (Snail): Fudge you. Suddenly, a bolt-shaped ice almost hits them. The path they are in started breaking. (Snail): UH OH. Ironically, The Omnitrix timed out, leaving Snail as himself. (Snail): Happens everytime The panel started breaking into chunks. (Flambo): JUMP! They both jumped and barely made it, which cause abother bolt to go down. The both jumped for the next one and just as the jumped for it, the panel broke. The both started climbing up and Snail got up. (Snail): Finally, we made it to the end, almost, we just need that last jelly bean. Snail realized Flambo had not come up. Snail bent over and saw Flambo barely holding onto the edge. (Snail): FLAMBO! He grabbed one of Flambo's hands and tried to pull him up (Snail): OW OW OW OW! (Random music starts) (Flambo): Sorry, bro, but it's time to let go (Snail): IT'S NEVER TIME TO GIVE UP, WHAT THE FUDGE IS UP WITH YOU! (Flambo): Dude, I'm a goner, Hangin' from the ledge, I'm gonna fall, then I'm gonna be dead, but see ya in the after life (Snail): I ain't gonna let you fall, Flam, your like my best friend, you have to survive bro! (Flambo): No, Snail, let go, fly away, I got you in this mess, and now I'm in distress for you, but you gotta go, this panel's only got a few minutes to go (Snail): NOOOOO, I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DIE FROM FALLING OF A LEDGE INTO WATER THAT WILL MAKE YOU DIE, 'CAUSE YOU IS SO AWESOME, YOU NEEDS TO SURVIVE (The music gets softer) (Flambo): Just let...... go Flambo pulled his hand free and started free falling. (Snail): NOOOO! The Omnitrix beeped. Snail smiled and hit the Omnitrix. TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE YAY Snail grows an angler (or whatever it's called) from his head, then his color changes. TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE END (Snail): UGH! I wanted Snailfly! Whatever. Snail started free falling too. (Snail): OMG Water! Wait...Flambo is made of fire...so....GASP Snail saw Flambo trying to flap his arms to trying and fly. His fire is almost dying too. Snail picked him up right before he hit the water. (Flambo): Thanks...*cough*...dude. (Snail): No prob. Let's go back there. Snail transformed to Snailfly and flies the almost end of level 30. Snail detransformed. (Snail): Time to finish this off! Flambo smiled and they continued. When they got up there were many blocks off ice, covered in a misty-ness. Flambo walked on and Snail stayed alittle behind. He went over to one of the ice blocks and Flambo went even farther ahead. Snail wiped some of the misty-ness from the ice and saw a shoe. A Shoe? Snail wiped out more mist and saw a leg. A PERSON! (Snail): FLAMBO..... F-FL-FLAMBO! Snail yelled and shouted. Flambo came back and was a few feet in front of Snail. Snail pointed to the ice block he demistified. Flambo's eyes traveled to the ice block. Flambo's eyes grew large and a giant crushing noise slammed. (Snail): FLAMBO, COME HERE, IT'S BEHIND YOU! Flambo stood as though he was already frozen (Snail): FLAMBO! A giant ice monster stomped over. He slammed his foot and Flambo moved a little. (Snail); FLAMBO! The monster pointed a finger at Flambo and the ice covered him. (Snail): NOOOOOOOO! Snail looked angered and slammed The Omnitrix. He transformed and a flame erupted on his head. His shell got darker and began to crack and got very rocky. (Snail): HEATSNAIL! Snail looked very angry and his flames grew red, then blue, then to the brightest white ever. (Snail): NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS! Snail's voice seemed to echo a thousand time. He shot beams left and right, up and down. The ice monster shot ice beams, but Snail's fire beams melted them down. He melted the monster's right arm. It screamed. He hit the left leg, causing it too scream again. Snail started shooting fire beams like a turbo machine gun. It started to look like a party with lasers and the ice monster looked unharmed. (Snail): DIE! The ice monster's slid in each direction and he fell into pieces. A blue portal warped open and the ice of everywhere slid off and into it, leaving there many heroes and adventures and Flambo, still dumbfounded and in a frozen state. All of them were sucked into the portal too, and soon the portal pulled him in too. When he got up, he and all the adventurers got up and seemed less frozen and he was detransformed. Many of them thanked him and some gave him treausres to show their gratitude and he stuffed them in his shell. Soon, Flambo got up. (Flambo): Yeah, uh, thanks for, uh, savin' me, I'd like to join you on your adventures. Snail smiled and fist bumped him. Characters *Snail *Flambo *The Frozen Heroes and Adventurers Villains *Ice Monster Aliens Used *Snailfly (x2) *Snailjaws *Heatsnail Trivia *The title and the plot is based on a game with the same name. Category:Episodes Category:Ffijy8ort Category:Brianultimatedragon